Sasuke The Akatsuki's Slave
by TriGuard
Summary: When Madara and Obito win the Fourth Great Ninja War they reanimate the Akatsuki members and the killed off everyone against them except their new slave Sasuke! Akatsuki/Sasuke Contains Yaoi and Rape
1. Madara The Master

Madara and Obito were the victors the fourth great ninja war. They reanimated all the dead Akatsuki members and Madara made them come back to life like how he did to himself. They killed everyone who fought against them except for one person and that was Sasuke.

I awakened and pushed myself off the ground. I looked at the ground while waking up fully. Then I heard a voice that coming from not far behind me.

"Sasuke"

I realized that it was Madara and i stood up and looked around me. I saw all the Akatsuki members and quickly made hand signs. I jumped into the air and tried to use my fire ball jutsu but it didn't work for some reason and then I landed on my feet.

"That won't work! We drugged you and the only way to get your power is to be injected by the drug again. We kept you alive to be our slave. You do whatever we ask and pleasure us when we want it" Madara said with as smirk

"I won't do anything for you, I hate all of you" I shouted at them

Madara signaled Itachi and he stood behind but a few feet back.

"Don't move little brother cause you'll be hurt if you do" Itachi said pulling small shurikens out

I knew I was in no position to fight them off so i turned around and closed my eyes. Itachi threw the shurikens and I could hear them flying towards me. After it passes I opened my eyes and the shurikens are on the floor but then my clothes fall off and i realized his true target. The shurikens tore threw my clothes and i was left naked.

I was enraged and I cursed at Madara.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you!" I said

"Don't say things like that you must be more obedient or you'll get punished!" Madara said as his rage was growing

His susano appeared and held me down on the ground. I struggled but couldn't do anything and I knew that Madara was very angry. He approached me and then bent down and that's when it started. Madara started slapping my ass hard. The room was flooded with my screams as he kept beating my ass. It felt like forever but it was finally over. He released his susano and then pulled his cock out. Madara picked me up by my hair and I was too hurt and didn't want to make him more angry so I didn't fight it. I was pulled till my face was in line with his groin.

"Now suck it bitch and don't bite or you'll regret it" He said to me

I was hesitant to do as he asked but he pulled me onto it. He fucked my mouth and I was completely grossed out. This is the first time this has ever happened to me and I felt ashamed of what I'm doing but I. My friends were all dead and i truly had no one. I gagged and chocked on his cock, sometimes he would leave it all the way in, let me suck, or just fuck my face. I tried to ignore all the eyes that were on me and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed by it. It was a relieving feeling when he pulled out but that quickly ended.

"Now flip over and stick your ass in the air." He commanded

I did as I was told and Madara entered me raw. My body rejected it and my walls were being stretched. There wasn't anytime for me to get used to the feeling because he thrust in and out fast. Then he pulled my hair up so that I was close to his chest. He kept hitting my prostate with every thrust and tears rolled down my face and Madara was moaning but no one else besides me could hear it because of my screams. He fucked me relentlessly and I hoped for it to be. I felt his cock coming out and I was relieved but he thrusted back into me. After a few minutes of his torture he went all the way in and came inside me. Madara pulled out and cum flew out my ass. When he pulled out I fell to the floor but I didn't black out. Madara spoke and I listened cause from now on I wouldn't want to go against them.

"You won't be sleeping by yourself tonight. Go sleep with any member of your choice but it has to be someone different at least twice a week." Madara said giving me instruction

I got off the ground and looked at the Akatsuki members and I chose my brother Itachi.


	2. Itachi's Pity

"You'll go with Itachi tonight then." Madara said as he left

I go towards Itachi and everyone leaves including us. As we walk down hallways I got very confused. Their base was huge and if i tried to escape I'd probably be caught before I can make it far. We went to Itachi's room and I saw that his name was on the door. I assumed it was the same for everyone else there. We stepped inside and inside and we sat on Itachi's bed but no of us said anything for a while. I broke the silence because I was too curious.

"Itachi? All my friends and family are gone and I'm here, now as a slave. My virginity was taken and I was raped and humiliated in front of many people who have all done something against me. I have no power and at the mercy of others who want to inflict pain on me as it pleasures themselves. Itachi can you get me out of here? I rather go anywhere else than here so!

"Shut up! You're so annoying with your stupid speech. Itachi,Itachi, help, please! You're so pathetic! I don't intend to help you. I'll do what Madara did to you and so will everyone else here. You're just a bitch to everyone here and your purpose is to pleasure us. That's your life from now on. I didn't know why you think I'd care for you! Itachi said smiling

"I hate you! I hate you so much! I was stupid to think you'd help me! I'll go with someone else!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke but you can't do that, you chose me tonight and you'll have to stay with me. Someone should have told you that before you said you hate me! He said with a smirk on his face

My eyes widen at what he just said. I'd have to stay with him and I'll definitely get punished for what I said. He noticed my facial expression and then started to give me commands and from that point I knew tonight wasn't going to be very good. Itachi slapped me and i fell to the floor. He then got off the bed and pulled me up by my hair. He threw me onto the bed and I landed on my back. He then shoved his fist into my stomach and i coughed blood onto his hand (Sasuke isn't wearing clothes cause he had none from after they got torn up). Itachi could look at my pleading eyes and knew what I was thinking.

"I won't hurt you that bad but don't get used to it. It's only because Madara hurt you so much! But before we sleep there's one thing I do want from you! A blowjob!"

"I,I uh, thanks" I said somewhat relieved

Itachi laid down on the bed and let his hard on spring out his pants. I went over towards him and started to sick. He pushed his fingers through my hair and pushed my mouth all the way down on his cock. He just left my mouth there. I found it hard to breathe but I still sucked knowing that it could be worse if I don't do a good job. I was pulled up and down on it and then he let me go. I didn't want to stop because it might make him take a liking to me, maybe even being more gentle if I ever stay with him. Itachi moaned as I moved down to his balls, I put one his delicate orbs. I sucked on one and then moved onto the other. I stopped and sat down in between Itachi's legs.

"Wow I didn't ask for all of that but you're really a slut aren't you. Now lie down on your side and I'll do you a favor." I did as he said and he came behind. I felt him near my entrance.

"I thought you said I just had to suck?"

"It'll help you later on" He then pushed all of his length in and I winced in pain.

"Sleep with it in you and you'll get used to the feeling but if you don't want it in you let me know and I'll take it out. I'm only trying to help you."

"Thanks for trying to help brother but I don't think I can handle sleeping with you in me."

Itachi went to sleep but I just couldn't. I was up thinking about how my life is now, from what it was to how it is now. Now i'm the whore of the Akastsuki and have to get used to having sex with guys every day. I couldn't and didn't want to think about it anymore, so I went to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be better then rape from Madara


End file.
